


Dream Smp One shot /Mainly gonna be about Tommy/

by Hello_Satan69



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Family Dynamics, Fluff, Gen, Non-Sexual Age Play, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, To lazy to put more tags:), Trans Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:21:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29248719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hello_Satan69/pseuds/Hello_Satan69
Summary: Hullooo This book is gonna be a Dream Smp one shot probably gonna be a lot of Tommy. Anyway I probably won’t do request so ye.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Tommyinnit & Tubbo, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Dream Smp One shot /Mainly gonna be about Tommy/

Hehe no Request please.

Also where not sexualizing anyone in this one shot book. Just thought I should put that their. Anyway be ready to see a lot of bad chapters lmao.

Ideas I have:). ———-

Omega Tommy (Work in Progress)

Little Dream Smp ( Haven’t started it) /Might make this one into a actual book/ 

Skirts and Make up Sbi (Haven’t started it)

Trans Boy Tommy (Haven’t started it) 


End file.
